Bad thoughts
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai is in search of Yuriy and his boyfriend, Rei, decides to tag along. Another curious face, Takao, joins them as well when the path leads them to a door, which contains very suggestive noises and the sought after. [KaRe YuBo]


I am lame. I swear, I wrote this like…almost two years ago. It is highly mediocre, somewhat OOC and cliché but frankly, you are going to have to read it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing

**-Bad thoughts-**

''Where's Yuriy?'' No good morning, no glare, no nothing. Just that one question, simply and abruptly put by one, Hiwatari, Kai, who entered the kitchen, inspecting it for the certain redhead he was searching for.

''Haven't seen him.'' Shrugging, before gorging down more mushy cereal and his seventh serving, Takao resumed his morning ritual, occasionally burping or drinking his orange juice to down the large consumption.

He was a growing teenager after all.

''Damn.'' The stoic captain cursed, as he always did.

He and Suzaku were in need of some serious competition and Yuriy was nowhere to be found. Where could the cherry top have disappeared to? He had searched the training room, outside, his fellow Russian's room and even the kitchen.

It was as if he vanished.

''Maybe he's still sleeping.'' Kai thought aloud, sighing.

However, that idea was not valid if he had inspected the boy's room.

''No I'm awake.'' Followed by a yawn, a different voice answered the ponder.

Sleepily walking down the hallway, Rei rubbed his ocher orbs that were accustoming themselves to the light.

''I wasn't looking for you.''

Offended, even if still fatigued, Rei puffed his cheeks out and glared. The black slits narrowed at his captain and koi, though they still were not fully open, whilst his hands rested upon his hips to emphasizethe displeased countenance. On its own, that face was not in the least bit intimidating. Rather, it looked cute, all annoyed and sleepy.

''I didn't mean it that way, I'm looking for Yuriy.''

''You want to see _-him- _over _-me-_?''

''Of course not. I just wanted to blade with him, kitten.'' Sweet-talking his way out of an argument, Kai leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend chastely good morning.

After all, he did abandon him in bed when the Chinese refused to wake, even after lips that coaxed him to engage in something a little more active then just a snuggle.

''Much better.'' A grin spread across Rei's lips as he loosely wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, succeeding in stretching and being adorable, at the same time.

If smiling was a spreading disease, Kai had surely caught it when the small, genuine gesture was returned.They followed up with another passionate, morn kiss but it was interrupted when a loud thud came from down the hall. The end room was responsible.

''What was that?'' Both looking in that direction, Rei asked the inquiry.

There was no response in return, simply a shrug from his lover as that was his cue tountangle himself from Kai, to go investigate, of course. He was in fact a curious little feline. Quietly, they walked down the hall, tiptoeing against the white ceramic tiles until they heard faint voices and stopped.

''That hurt!''

''It's Yuriy.'' Rei whispered and resumed his course for the closed entrance.

Raising an eyebrow as both lovers stood before the door, Kai went to knock on the gray paint, the guest room that was no longer unoccupied. That meant their invitee must have arrived the prior night, late, no doubt.

''Don't do that!''

''Why not? It's fun.''

The voices were low, sounding hushed with a hint of something unknown to their tones.

Blinking, Rei grabbed Kai's hand, reconsidering the idea of knocking. He pressed his head against the door and listened to the sounds inside even if he was receiving dirty looks.

''It hurts, I said.''

''Take it like a man, Yuriy.''

A small gasp escaped Rei's lips as an etch of horror crept up onto his features. He pulled his ear away from the door and eyed over Kai who was in his former position, arms folded and leaned against the wall.

''Boris, don't make me do that.''

Therefore, the next foreigner had in fact arrived the night before. It must have been a late flight from Moscow.

''I might like it.''

''Masochist.''

The argument followed with a grunt and more banging noises. Only their imaginations filled in the appropriate blanks. They agree that it sounded like the bed against the wall and with the lowest of thoughts; they jerked back from the door and glanced at each other, still looking fearful.

Kai went to walk away until he ran right into Takao, another curious face. Before either could yelp orcurse, Rei shushed them.

_'Listen' _He mouthed, not letting a sound escape his mouth.

Another grunt and another bang ensued.

Takao became more so interested and resumed Rei's vacant position against the door.

''We've been up all night. I'm exhausted.''

''Just a bit longer. For me?''

Eyes wide as saucers, Takao gawked back at both his teammates, white as a ghost and looking as if he witnessed someone eat all the food from their refrigerator. Was that even possible?

''Don't stop! No...''

The three of them stood in front of the door in utter shock, frozen in their places. The sounds, heavy breathing, grunts, thuds and now pleading; ... it horrified them.

''Are they-?''

The slate-haired boy shushed the youngest and glared at him warningly with his famous death stare that could murder, if put into full-fledged action.

Gulping, Kai reluctantly raised his hand to the door and knocked delicately. No response came, only absolute silence from inside and outside of the guest's room.

Then, he did the unthinkable; he turned the handle sideways, and pushed the door open. Rei immediately shut his eyes, fearing what he may see and Takao cowered behind his older friend.

On the bed, just as thought, Yuriy was pinning Boris down and yet the scene was not at all what he assumed it would be.

''Hey, Kai.''

His crimson orbs scanned the sight not once but twice before he managed to mutter a response. They weren't engaged in certain activities but on the contrary- were...fighting? From the looks of it, they were arguing and not moaning or groaning, in the heat of passion.

''What are you both doing?''

Silence and guilty looks arose.

''That's _-MY-_ gamecube. I was wondering where it got too.'' Takao's voice barged in. He figured it was safe to duck up from behind Rei since Kai had not run out screaming or asking anyone to gouge his eyes out.

''Game cube?'' Rei too entered, carefully, cautiously, eyes still almost closed for his personal sanity reasons.

It's not like he had not done that with his sexy leader, many of times,but still...

''They stole _-MY-_ game cube that Max got me for Christmas.''

''You were both playing a game?''

Getting up and helping Boris, Yuriy nodded guiltily and gestured towards the television that was currently in the process of saving a game file.

''Oh.'' The word fell out of Kai's mouth as he began to comprehend the situation.

So, they weren't fucking.

How lecherous minded he felt just then.

''What hurt so much?'' Rei could not help but ask, letting his curiosity gain the best of him, once again.

''Boris was being sadistic and pinching me so I'd lose.''Yuriy glared at his lavender-haired friend, who merely shoved him, playfully.

''And _-YOU-_ were pushing me off the bed.''

''Then, we got into a little scuffle.''

''Oh.'' This time Rei weakly nodded, scolding himself for thinking like such a _hentai_ at times.

''We all thought you were both-'' Takao coughed uncomfortably to get his point by clearly without saying the thought words.

Looking across at Boris, Yuriy smirked devilishly.

''No that's for tonight.''

**-EndE- **

I told you, I am lame.

There's such a difference, in my writing from now and then. It scares me.


End file.
